


Finals suck

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom Jimmy, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Dean is tense from finals and Castiel wants to help him relax, but their relaxing distracts Jimmy and he won't stand for it.





	Finals suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



> This is for pherryt. She gave me the prompt and the pair on Tumblr and my mind ran away with it.
> 
> Thank you Angel, forlooking this over for me.
> 
> Enjoy my first foray into a threesome ;)

Dean finds himself in the twins’ studio apartment not long after his final. He knew they would both be there and wouldn't judge him for wanting to just hide for days until the results came in.

Castiel, the youngest of the two, had completed his finals the day prior and was currently stretched out in their king sized bed, in Dean’s shirt and Jimmy’s Deadpool pajama pants, watching something on tv, without the sound.

Jimmy, the oldest of the twins, had one more final to take and unsurprisingly, was sitting at the desk studying.

Neither twin said a word as Dean kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his black boxer briefs before collapsing face first next to Castiel.

The twins exchanged a look. They're freaking mind meld speak, as Dean calls it. Silently Jimmy tells his brother to deal with Dean’s dramatics. Heaven knows Jimmy loves Dean with all his heart, but he has been the biggest baby about finals week and it was honestly getting on his last nerve.

That and neither Dean nor Cas wanted to play lately, which meant Jimmy was horny as fuck.

Unlike Jimmy, Castiel understood why Dean was behaving the way he was. After all, Castiel was Dean’s tutor for his GED. Dean was a brilliant man when he applied himself, he just gets bored easy.

Castiel pauses his video and focus his attention on Dean. Even from where he was sitting he could see how tense the broad freckle covered shoulders are. He reaches over, placing a hand between Dean’s shoulder blades, kneading into the flesh and earning a slight gasp.

“Your muscles are in knots,” he tells Dean who hums contentedly. “You better let me rub you down.”

“Please,” Dean murmurs into the pillow.

Castiel sits up, glancing at his brother who is now watching the two men on the bed with interest. Castiel winks at Jimmy, who promptly bites his lip to hide his grin.

Castiel moves and straddles Dean's thighs. What Dean failed to realize was Castiel was watching his favorite porn. Light bondage that involved the sub being watched as his Dom has his way with him, bringing him to the edge but not letting him cum until his Dom has cum first. Because of his viewing Castiel is half hard and feeling himself getting harder as he moves along Dean’s body to work the kinks out of his muscles.

With each push of Castiel’s hands up along Dean's body, his cock rubs against the perfect swell of Dean's pert ass. A soft moan escapes Dean's mouth as he ruts into the mattress in sync with Castiel's movements.

Dean moans loudly when Castiel's hips roll against him. Fuck the massage, Dean wants more friction on his dick.

He pushes up slightly, getting on all fours, making Castiel laugh when he falls off and lands on the bed with an “oaf”. Once Dean is on his back, he pulls Castiel on top of him, one hand tangled into the longer dark chocolate locks as his other hand slips under the waistband of his pants, palming the nasty flesh of Castiel's ass, pushing him closer so that they can grind together.

Castiel moans into their kiss. His own hands tugging at Dean’s underwear, wanting them off right the fuck now. Dean's tongue tangling with his, the sound they're making far better than any kiss he's seen or heard in pornos.

Dean breaks away to help Castiel remove the last strip of cotton he wears. Castiel moves himself down between Dean's thighs, sucking and biting kisses along the inside before he used his tongue to fondle dean's balls. Dean’s hand tangles into Castiel’s hair again, as his other one reaches out for Jimmy.

Jimmy gives Dean a leering smile at the man’s pleading eyes. “I can’t, babe.” Jimmy says with a playful pout. “You have fun with Cas though.” He turns back to his work but focuses on the mirror strategically placed on the desk, where he can watch the two men.

Jimmy feels himself getting hard as he watches his brother tease Dean with little kitten licks along his shaft. He knows from first hand experience just how talented Castiel is with that tongue of his. Genetics blessed his brother with a longer tongue and good God, it was the best torture device ever. Even now, Jimmy can see Castiel tease the head of Dean’s cock with the tip of his tongue.

Dean is very responsive to every touch and ghost of breath he makes the most delicious sounds. Little mewls, gasping moans, stuttering words. All of it music to Jimmy’s ears. So much so that he had to palm himself and shut his eyes to calm himself down. Jimmy takes a deep breath, counting silently to ten before he opens his eyes to see Dean in his brother’s mouth while Castiel starts to stretch himself.

 _Fuck this_ , Jimmy thinks to himself as he stands up and moves towards the bed.

As he approaches, his brother looks up at him through his lashes, still bobbing himself along Dean’s length. Jimmy takes in the sight of their lover. His freckled chest more prominent with the flush color of his skin. His bottom lip swollen from biting it. His left hand holding on to the slats of the headboard as if it’s a life preserver.

“I want to play a game,” Jimmy says as he goes into the night stand. “Do you want to play, Dean?”

Dean whimpers as Castiel pulls off his dick with slurping sound. Jimmy raises an eyebrow at Dean who nods his head.

Jimmy shakes his head, pulling the lube, cuffs, and blindfold from Castiel’s night stand drawer. “Castiel, be a good boy and show Dean how we answer questions,” He says looking at his brother.

Castiel’s eyes flash with excitement as he bites his lip and sits back on his haunches between Dean’s legs. “Yes, sir,” Castiel practically purrs.

“Good boy,” Jimmy praises, running the back of his hand along the underside of Castiel’s dick. “Do you want to play with Dean, Castiel?”

“If it will please you, sir.”

Jimmy leans down burying his face into Castiel’s neck, nosing along his jaw. He can feel Cas lean into the nuzzling. “Yes or no, Cas. Do you want Dean to fuck you?”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel moans out as Jimmy scrapes his teeth along the sensitive flesh of Castiel’s ear lobe.

Jimmy hums in approval. Cas is just as responsive as Dean, which is why Jimmy loves to watch them together.

He pulls his focus off his brother moving behind him. He uses his dominant hand to pull at Castiel’s hair, forcing his head back against him as his right arm snakes around Cas, teasing his dusty nipples.

“What do you say, Dean? Wanna play with Cas? Fuck him good? Make him beg to cum?”

Dean bites his lip again and nods.

Jimmy clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “For this to work, Babe, I need you to use your words.”

“Fuck yes,” Dean breathes out, his green eyes dark with desire as he watches Jimmy slowly stroke Castiel’s length.

“Color?” Jimmy asks.

“Green,” both men respond in unison and giggling a bit.

“My eager little sluts,” Jimmy murmurs, kissing Castiel’s temple before letting him go. “Since Dean wants to fuck you Castiel, I’m thinking he gets the cuffs tonight.” Jimmy moves to Dean, holding his hand out to help Dean sit up. “Objections?”

“No, sir,” Dean answers his breath hitching as Jimmy kisses the pulse point of his wrist.

“No, sir,” Castiel agrees, not moving from his spot and patiently awaiting for the rules that his brother will undoubtedly have.

Again, Jimmy hums his approval as he cups Dean’s face, bringing his own closer. “You’ve been such a good boy, Dean that I want you to cum when you are ready, understand?”

Dean’s agreement is brushed against Jimmy’s lips as the older man kisses him. Unlike Cas who tastes like the cinnamon candies and gums he loves, Jimmy’s kiss always tastes like butterscotch and a hint of mint. Jimmy’s kiss is more demanding than his brother’s as well. He likes to be in charge and Dean is happy to let him take charge. To let his tongue fuck his mouth.

Dean moans as Jimmy pulls back, pulling Dean’s lower lip between his teeth as he does so.

“Lay back, Dean.”

Dean does as he’s told, helping Jimmy fasten the cuff to his right hand then letting him cuff the left. Dean tests the hold, there's enough slack that he shouldn't lose feeling.

Jimmy motions for Castiel to come closer. “Now this is how we're going to do this. You will ride Dean's cock. You are also being punished-”

“What the hell for?” Castiel interrupts.

“Watching porn without us.”

Dean laughs. “Seriously, Cas?”

“You were here!” Cas counters. Jimmy raises an eyebrow at him. And Castiel groans. “Fine. I was trying to be nice and not distract you.”

“Well, you failed. So now everyone else is going to cum before you. And you will ride Dean's dick, make him cum but you can not touch him nor see him. You will cum only after I have or you have been told to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jimmy cups his brother's face, blue eyes meeting his. “Color?”

“Almost yellow,” Castiel says softly. He's not a big fan of orgasm denial like Jimmy, especially when Dean is involved and he thinks it unfair that his brother is doing this.

Castiel is looking down as Jimmy presses his forehead to his brother's. “Touch me,” he whispers to Castiel.

Cas does as he's told, cupping Jimmy through his boxers, feeling the hardness of his brother. Castiel's eyes search his brother's.

“That's from watching you two. I love watching you turn our boy into a blubbering mess. Make me proud.” he says pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips.

Castiel smiles against the kiss, nodding to his brother as he pulls away.

“Color?” Jimmy asks one more time. More for Castiel's benefit.

“Green,” he answers.

“Good,” Jimmy's smile is blinding as he reaches for the lube and pops the cap open. He takes Castiel's hand and applies a generous amount. “Show Dean how fucking sexy you are when you get your tight hole ready for his big thick dick.”

“Fuck yes,” Dean groans out as Castiel gets comfortable, presenting himself to Dean.

He smears the lube on his fingers. Because he had started earlier he can slowly slide two fingers in, gasping at the burn.

Jimmy watches Dean’s reaction as Castiel starts to fuck himself back on his own fingers. Green eyes are locked on the movement of Castiel's hand. He alternates between biting his lip and talking to Cas. Asking him if he likes it. If he's picturing Dean. Commenting on how hot he looks.

Castiel takes Dean’s words of encouragement, pulling his fingers out to start with three. He slides them as far as his body allows, moaning out Dean's name. Dean is telling Cas to go faster. Harder. Making Cas beg for Dean to fill him up.

When Dean doesn't answer him, he looks at Jimmy. Jimmy's harder now, slowly stroking himself as he watches his brother be the cock slut he is for Dean.

“Please,” Castiel begs. “Jimmy please....I need him.”

Jimmy stops his movements. “Get seated on his dick.” He instructs.

“Thank fuck” Dean groans apparently being just as affected as Cas.

Jimmy snaps the bottle open again, giving Cas more lube to slick up Dean’s cock. Dean hisses at the contact, his hips bucking up into Castiel's lose fist, wanting more.

Once Castiel is satisfied with his work, he moves over Dean, holding the base of his cock as he slowly impales himself on Dean. Once Dean is fully inside, Castiel nods to Jimmy and places his hands behind his back. Jimmy attaches a matching set of cuffs before blind folding him. Once his brother can no longer see, he points out the safety latch on the cuffs to Dean. “For after,” he mouths. Dean nods in understanding.

“Now, be a good boy and make Dean cum.”

Jimmy moves back to his seat, legs spread as he slouches into his seat. He pulls his boxers down to his thighs and takes himself into his hand as he watches Castiel rock slowly.

Dean bites his lip as he watches the muscles on Castiel's abdomen clench with every roll of his hips. Cas is so fucking tight and hot that Dean is pretty sure he won't last very long. Soon Castiel finds a good balance and starts to move faster. Using his thighs to bounce on Dean's dick.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes. He wants to touch Castiel so bad his hands burn with the desire. He struggles against his restraints, his hips thrust up to meet Castiel.

Jimmy's fist tightens, speeding up his movements in time with the live show.

Castiel's moans are getting louder, broken between chants of Dean's name. Dean’s own sounds becoming incoherent as he feels his balls tighten.

“Cassss,” he calls out, his body tenses.

Watching Dean cum, nearly sends Jimmy over but he stops himself, tightly holding the base of his throbbing dick, eager to see what Dean will do to Cas.

Cas slows his movements, the feeling of Dean filling him up, twitching as he rides him through his orgasm.

“Sweetheart,” Dean pants out to Cas. “Lay on your back.”

Castiel moves, cum running down his thighs as he positions himself on his back. He winces when the cuffs bite into him but sighs happily when someone pulls him up slightly to place a pillow under him.

Dean had popped the latch on the cuffs, going directly to Cas to help him get comfortable. Once he's sure Cas is okay, he grabs the vibrator from Castiel's drawer and lays it next the lube bottle.

Jimmy moans at the sight. Dean is always so creative in bed and this is just a tease as to what he has planned.

“Are you going to fuck him with that, Dean?” Jimmy asks, getting a wink from Dean over his shoulder.

“Yes, fuck me please,” Castiel begs, spreading his legs wider. Castiel swears when Dean licks the pre-cum from the swollen head of his dick.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” He whines.

“Want me to suck you, Sweetheart? Take you,” he licks down Castiel's shaft. “Deep,” he tongues at Castiel's sack justlike the man had done to him earlier, making Cas moan louder. “Down my throat?” He sucks at skin on his way back to the tip.

“God yes.”

“Remember, no coming, Castiel.” Jimmy warns.

Castiel groans in protest but soon moans as his dick is enveloped by the warm, wet, heat of Dean's mouth.

While Dean distracts Castiel with his mouth, slowly dragging down deeper, he gets the vibrator ready. As his nose meets the patch of dark curlies at the base of Castiel's dick, he slowly presses the toy against Cas’ hole. Castiel's moan is mixed with a hum of approval, enjoying the soft vibrations.

Dean hollows out his cheeks, sliding his mouth up and down Castiel's length, swirling his round and using his teeth the way he knows drives Castiel crazy.

“Fuck him, Dean.” Jimmy commands, one hand stripping his cock at the pace Dean bobs along Cas, the other squeezing and fondling his balls.

Dean pulls off with a loud wet pop and increases the speed of the vibrator. Castiel doesn't have time to protest as the toy is slowly trusted in and out of him. Castiel moans Dean’s name, trying his best to fuck himself down onto the vibrator.

As Dean moves his control faster, watching Castiel's cues as to when he's hit the right spot, Jimmy increases his motions as well.

“You like what you see, James?” Dean asks, moving to give the brother a better view. “You like when I make your little brother beg for us?”

Jimmy can only moan as Castiel starts chanting yes over and over.

“I love when you watch us, James. Knowing that me balls deep in Cas makes you so fucking horny, turns me on. You like that to don't you, Cas? Knowing how bad Jimmy wants to fuck your tight little hole.”

This time Cas moans out his brother's name as Dean increases both the speed of his thrusting and the vibrator. “That's right, Sweetheart, tell him how much you like it.”

Cas moans louder, arching of the bed as Dean locks eyes with Jimmy. “Listen to that, James, that beautiful noise he makes for us. I could cum from that sound.”

“Jimmy, please,” Cas begs, pushing Jimmy over the edge as he cums hard on think hot ropes.

He's not sure how long his eyes are clenched shut but when he opens them dean's mouth is on Cas again as he continues to beg Jimmy.

“Cum, Cas. Let Dean taste you.” He manages to breathe out.

Cas comes quickly, his whole body shaking as Dean hums at the warm saltiness that fills his mouth. He swallows it down greedily, before pulling away and helping Jimmy uncuff Castiel.

Jimmy is praising his brother as he rubs his arms to help the circulation. Dean sits up giving Cas a sweet lingering kiss pulling away at his happy sigh before giving Jimmy a kiss as well.

As Jimmy helps Castiel relax, Dean grabs three water bottles and the special chocolate Castiel keeps. When he gets back to the twins Castiel is spooned by Jimmy laughing softly a something his brother said. Dean hands out the water laying on the other side of Cas, who promptly tangles his hand in Dean's hair.

“I love my boys,” Castiel whispers sleepily. Dean and Jimmy both adamantly agree.

 


End file.
